A revision to regulations allows for refrigerant 134a to be filled into small, easily portable aerosol cans, provided the aerosol can meets the minimum requirements outlined in the shipping regulations. Previously, R134a has been filled into 1 liter steel containers that have CGA-600 valves. The equipment that the aerosol can connects to has been designed and built to accommodate an aerosol can with a CGA-600 valve. No CGA-600 valve currently exists that can connect to an aerosol can. A need now exists in the industry for such an aerosol can CGA-600 valve adaptor.